


Merry and Bright

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I love syaosaku so much, Kissing, syaosaku being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sakura struggles with what she should get for Syaoran.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 19





	Merry and Bright

"What to do..What to do.." Sakura paces in her bedroom. The snow was falling outside, it was almost Christmas. She still hadn't figured out what to get for Syaoran. Everyone was easy enough - even those she had once thought that were difficult to shop for. No, this time, it was her beloved. She wanted it to be as special as when she handcrafted the pink teddy bear before he had left for Hong Kong.

"Sakuraaaa, what are you doing?" Kero whines, pulling the drawer he was sleeping in open. His little wings flutter as he rises into the air. "It's late and you're pacing around!"

"Ahh, sorry Kero-chan" She sighs. "I'm just worried about what to give Syaoran-kun..I can't make him another bear, I've done that already.."

Kero-chan rolls his eyes. His mistress often worried about silly things when it came to her love. Something he'd never understand. 

"What about something else handmade?" He suggested.

Sakura groans, sitting down upon her bed. "That would be a good idea if it wasn't for the fact that we're going to be exchanging gifts in the next few days."

"Well, if I recall, you made that bear overnight so-"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura puffs. 

"Fine, fine, I'm going back to bed." Kero huffs, flying back to his bed. 

Sakura slumps her shoulders, deciding to return to this tomorrow. For now, she was going to bed.

* * *

The next day while at school, while she was having lunch with her friends, she was deep in thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Chiharu's voice causes Sakura to jump slightly.

"Ahh, y-yes?" 

"Are you close to finishing your Christmas shopping? I got something for Yamazaki-kun yesterday.." Chiharu's face turns light pink.

"Speaking of Christmas presents, did you know-" Yamazaki pipes up from overhearing their conversation.

Chiharu's rosy cheeks are gone, she's now eyeing him in annoyance. Sakura just blinks in mild confusion. 

"I-no, I haven't, Chiharu-chan. I need to go shopping after school." 

* * *

She walks around a shopping area after school, looking through the windows of various stores. She almost considers a Chocolate cake from the bakery, as she stood outside of it watching the bakers making cakes. As much as she knew Syaoran loved chocolate, she wanted to get him something even better.

She goes to check in a bookstore for possible ideas, thinking to get him a paleontology book he might be interested in. She puts it back though to save for maybe his birthday instead. Sakura sighs as she continues on her quest. Could she find the perfect gift for him? Syaoran was so dear to her heart. How could one gift even express how much she loves him.

The idea comes to her when the giant Christmas tree in the center of the shopping area catches her eye. It towers over everything, dazzling in all the millions of lights decorating it. Couples stand by it, confessing their love to each other. Christmas music plays from speakers from overhead, _Everything is Merry and Bright...._

Sakura watches from a distance for a moment, a warm feeling filling her stomach. She wonders if Syaoran would like to do that, stand here with her by the tree. _Share a kiss_...

 _That's it_ , she thinks before turning away and heading for Syaoran's. 

* * *

Sakura stands outside of his apartment door shivering. Was this a good idea after all? She's nervous as she tentatively reaches out. Pushing the nerves down, she knocks.

It's only a few seconds before the door opens, Syaoran standing inside looking at her bewildered. "S-Sakura?"

"Ah! Hi-Hi Syaoran-kun, um, may I come in?"

He lets her inside, closing the door. "Do you want anything? Hot chocolate maybe? I was already making some."

"S-Sure, I'd love that," Sakura replies. She shrugs off her coat, placing it on a chair. She looks around his place, smiling. It's decorated for Christmas. There's a small tree in the corner of the living room. The smell of chocolate wafts from the kitchen. 

She sits down upon Syaoran's only couch to wait for him. The nerves fill her again.

He soon comes out of the kitchen holding two steaming cups, handing one to her. 

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun." Lifting the cup to her lips, she blows on it a bit to cool before taking a sip.

"So, what brings you here Sakura?" Syaoran asks, sitting down beside her.

"Well, I know we're supposed to be exchanging gifts tomorrow but I thought I could.." Sakura's face colors "give you mine early."

"Really?" Syaoran looks intrigued. 

"Y-Yes," Sakura turns to face him. 

"What is it?" He wonders, looking to see a present somewhere by her feet or on the couch.

"It's-It's not bought." 

Sakura wraps her arms around his neck, tugging him closer so their faces are inches away. He looks happily panicked at their sudden closeness. "W-What are you doing?"

She only smiles, whispering, "Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun" before kissing him. 

It takes him a moment to start kissing her back, pulling her closer to him. One kiss leads to another. And _another_...somehow between it all Sakura is laying on her back with Syaoran smiling above her.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura" He says, taking her lips once again.


End file.
